


Ice

by EsculentEvil



Series: EsculentEvil's BatJokes Shots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snow and Ice, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: ... ice and winter ship BatJokes.Originally posted on my Tumblr @esculentevil





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning(s): brief canon typical violence, a clumsy and embarrassed Joker with a bold and heated Bat... (horrible humor in the synopsis... probably not in character but idc)  
> Note(s): Allergies and colds do not mix but Jokey and the kissy Bat comfort me.

They still aren’t sure how this happened.

The night had started completely normal: Joker blew something up, Batman hunted him down, they fought, yelled a lot (or laughed, in the clown’s case), and ran across rooftops. NORMAL.

Right up until Joker slipped on a patch of ice.

He’d been trying to see through his tears—a byproduct of his ever increasing laughter—and run at the same time. Unfortunately, in the dead of winter, such actions are unwise even for the insanest of criminals. The result was him pitching forward, flailing in an attempt to re-balance  **without**  falling, and staying in place just long enough for the Bat to grab him.

And this is how they’re  **here** : Joker out of breath and no longer capable of laughter; his thin and shaking hands clutching at strong and broad shoulders; his wide and surprised eyes filled with tears; and a blush creeping up his moonlit face as large and thick hands press him against a wide and heaving chest.

The inexplicable part: why Batman chose to silence the clown with a kiss.


End file.
